Health Spa in Kent
After the Styx's Phase Factory was destroyed by the Old Guard's attack, they moved the Phase to a health spa in the English county of Kent. They used the people getting in shape here as hosts to breed their new army of Armagi. Before the Phase This building was originally built as a manor in the English county of Kent. At some point before the Phase, it was converted into a health spa. The health spa had a sauna, a gym, and an Olympic-sized swimming pool that the patrons of the spa used for swimming and aqua-aerobics classes. The spa was surrounded by extensive grounds, where the visitors could gp jogging. Inside, among others, Pilates classes were offered. The health spa was "exorbitantly expensive," and many celebrities visit the spa to get in shape before going on tour. At full capacity, they could have 120 guests, plus a "substantial number" of people with day-passes. This spa did not take minors. "How many people do you have staying here?" "One hundred and twenty guests at full capacity, but we also have a substantial number of people with day-passes coming in for classes and the gym." "And are all your guests chronically obese like the women we just saw?" "I don't think that's--" "There's ample human flesh for our purposes." "What?" - The Old Styx and the Health Spa's receptionist The Phase Following the Old Guard's attack on their factory, which came all too close to ending the Phase, the Styx needed a new location to produce their army. It needed to be remote, easily securable, and have a large supply of humans that the Styx could lay egg sacs in. This health spa, unfortunately for its staff and patrons, met all of these qualifications. The Styx showed up with a Mercedes containing Alex, one of the two survivors of the Old Guard's attack, and a busload of Limiters. Rebecca Two and Captain Franz were the first to enter the building, followed by the Old Styx. After a short exchange with the health spa's receptionist, the Old Styx decided that the spa would do for a new Phase site. The Limiters waiting outside then released Alex onto the hapless receptionist, as the Old Styx retreated to a safe distance. Rebecca Two then led Alex to a Pilates session, where Alex impregnated more humans. In addition to impregnating humans, the Styx also used the spa to try to induce the older Styx girls, such as Emma, as egg layers. The girls would be thrown in the sauna with a Darklit human and Alex, the Styx hoping that the combination of a hot, humid environment and proximity to an induced female would overcome youth and create a new egg layer. In Emma's case, this did not succeed as she was too young to be fully induced, although she experienced back pain and a gagging sensation in her throat, indicating that she was close to being ready. As Emma was led away, Rebecca Two was called away by the Old Styx to the spa's pool, where, in addition to Warrior Larvae, pupating Larvae, and human corpses, the first of the Armagi had hatched. The Styx then used the spa as a base for their attack on England, although they later abandoned it. Staff *A receptionist *A masseur *And others Category:Locations